piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Armando Salazar/Gallery
A gallery of images of Capitán Armando Salazar. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Screenshots Image:Salazar's Shade.png| Promotional images Image:ToW Nothing But a Myth.jpg|Nothing But a Myth. Image:A Vengeful Ghost Haunts the Caribbean....png|A Vengeful Ghost Haunts the Caribbean. Image:A Vengeful Ghost Haunts the Caribbean... 2.png| Image:ToW Salazar Facebook.png| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean - Tides of War, Huge Update, Salazar's Shade.png| Image:ToW Armando Salazar Facebook.jpg| Image:Salazar Jack ToW Japan.jpg| Image:Salazar ToW Japan.jpg| Image:ToW Salazar.jpg| Image:ToW Salazar Promo.jpg| Image:Salazar ToW promo.png| Image:ToW Salazar promo.jpg| Image:ToW Jack Salazar.jpg| Image:ToW Barbossa Jack Salazar.png| Image:ToW Jack Will Barbossa Salazar.jpg| Image:Become.png| Image:ToW Salazar.png| Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:Salazar boots.jpg| Image:Capitan Salazar.png| Image:Salazar fights.png| Image:Salazar kills.jpg| Image:Salazar medals.png| Image:Salazar kills British captain.png|Salazar kills Captain Toms. Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales 06.jpg| Image:Salazar below deck.jpg| Image:Salazar walks through the bars.jpg| Image:Wanted-Sign-Dead-Men-Tell-No-Tales.jpg| Image:Wanted-Sign-Dead-Men-Tell-No-TalesCropped.jpg| Image:Salazar wanted poster.jpg|"Jack Sparrow. Do you know this pirate?" Image:DMTNTTeaserSalazarHenryOnlybyname.jpg| Image:Salazar wanted poster 2.jpg|"You're looking for him?" Image:Salazar wanted poster 2Cropped.jpg| Image:Henry Turner & Armando Salazar.jpg| Image:Salazar Henry.jpg|Salazar confronts Henry Turner. Image:Salazar and Henry.jpeg|"I always leave one man alive to tell the tale." Image:Salazar Henry 3.jpg| Image:Henry & Salazar.jpg|"Find Sparrow for me, and relay a message from Capitán Salazar. Salazar!" Image:Salazar Henry 2.jpg| Image:Straight for him.jpg|"Death will come straight for him." Image:Salazar-in-Dead-Men-Tell-No-Tales.jpg|"Will you say that to him? Please?" Image:Salazar DMTNT.png|"Dead men tell no tales!" Image:Salazar ghost ship.jpg| Image:Salazar surprised.png| Image:Salazar understands.png|"Jack Sparrow has given away the compass." Image:Salazar and crew.jpg| Image:Salazar is happpy.png| Image:Time to hunt a pirate.png| Image:Time.png|"It's time to hunt a pirate." Image:Salazar Lesaro.jpeg|Lesaro tells Salazar about a ship approaching the ''Silent Mary. Image:Lesaro.png| Image:Salazar at the helm 2.png| Image:Salazar steers.jpg| Image:Salazar at the helm 3.png| Image:Capitan at the helm.jpeg| Image:Barbossa Salazar.jpg| Image:Barbossa Salazar deal 2.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Salazar.png| Image:DMTNT Barbossa & Salazar.png|"Might want to go a bit faster, Capitán." Image:Barbossa Salazar deal.jpg| Image:Salazar threatens Barbossa.png| Image:DMTNT Barbossa & Salazar.jpg| Image:Salazar -24.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Salazar.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Salazar 2.jpg| Image:Revenge forecastle Barbossa Salazar.jpg|"The living come aboard!" Image:Revenge forecastle Barbossa Salazar 2.jpg| Image:Salazar - The sun is up.png|"The sun is up. And so is your time." Image:Man of honor.png|"You know nothing of me." Image:Bested by Jack Sparrow.png| Image:Salazar sunset.png|"You don't know who I am." Image:El Matador Del Mar.png| Image:Salazar & Barbossa.jpg| Image:Salazar Undead 3.png| Image:Salazar&Barbossa.jpg| Image:Mary Quarterdeck.jpeg| Image:Salazar & Lesaro.jpg| Image:Human Salazar 1.png| Image:Salazar Lesaro Officer.jpeg| Image:DMTNT Salazar & Lesaro.png| Image:Salazar orders.png| Image:Salazar pure.png|"The sea was finally... pure." Image:They are begging for mercy.jpeg| Image:There is no mercy.jpeg| Image:Salazar eats.jpg| Image:Salazar gives no mercy.jpg| Image:Salazar looks.jpg| Image:Salazar proud.jpg| Image:Moment of victory.png| Image:Salazar Turn.jpeg| Image:Salazar looking.jpeg| Image:Salazar and his crew.jpg| Image:Human Salazar 2.png| Image:Salazar - Jack the Sparrow.png|Salazar tells Barbossa how Jack earned the name Sparrow. Image:Salazar spyglass.jpeg| Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 0159.jpg| Image:Salazar spyglass.png|Salazar looks at the Wicked Wench. Image:Follow him in.jpeg| Image:Follow him in.png|Salazar orders his men to follow Jack Sparrow's ship into the cave. Image:Salazar at the helm.jpeg| Image:Salazar at the helm.jpg| Image:DMTNT Salazar & Crew.png| Image:Entering the triangle.jpeg| Image:Salazar at the helm.png| Image:Salazar rage.jpg| Image:Found as promised 1.png|Salazar prepares to kill Hector Barbossa. Image:Found as promised 2.png|Salazar looks at the Dying Gull. Image:Silent Mary Salazar looks.png| Image:Undead Salazar spyglass.png| Image:Salazar on the Mary.png| Image:Kill the Sparrow.png|Salazar orders the undead sharks to kill Jack Sparrow. Image:Spanish ghosts jump.jpg| Image:Spanish ghosts attack.jpg| Image:Salazar & crew running.jpg| Image:Salazar on the beach.png| Image:Salazar -25.jpg| Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 1188.jpg| Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 1161.jpg| Image:Henry Jack Salazar's crew.png| Image:Salazar & crew.jpg| Image:Undead Salazar 1.png| Image:DMTNT Jack & Salazar's Crew.png|"I will be waiting... for you." Image:DMTNT Jack running from Salazar.png| Image:Armando Salazar kills.jpg|Salazar kills Barbossa's men. Image:Lesaro Salazar helm.jpg|Salazar steers the Silent Mary to destroy the Essex. Image:Vengeful Salazar.jpeg| Image:Salazar at the helm 2.jpg| Image:Salazar boards the Pearl.jpg|Salazar boards the Black Pearl Image:PotC Salazar's Revenge TV Spot 317.jpg| Image:DMTNT Salazar and two pirates.jpg| Image:Salazar on the Pearl.jpg| Image:Undead Salazar 2.png| Image:Salazar on the Pearl 2.jpg| Image:Salazar_on_the_Black_Pearl_1.png| Image:Salazar_on_the_Black_Pearl_2.png| Image:Salazar draws sword.jpg| Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 1449.jpg| Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 1451.jpg|Salazar attempts to kill Jack Sparrow. Image:Salazar looks behind.jpg| Image:Salazar lightning.png| Image:DMTNT Carina & Salazar.png|Salazar attempts to steer the Black Pearl into the open sea. Image:Crew of the Mary on deck.jpeg| Image:Mary crew.jpeg| Image:Salazar turns.jpeg| Image:Henry Salazar Lesaro.png|Salazar takes possession of Henry Turner's body. Image:Salazar-Henry sword.jpg|Salazar, in control of Henry's body, prepares to attack Jack Sparrow with Henry's sword. Image:JackandHenry-Salazar.jpg|Salazar, in Henry's body, fights with Jack Sparrow. Image:Henry-Salazar Trident.png| Image:Henry-Salazar.png|Salazar emerges from Henry's body. Image:Piratas del Caribe La Venganza de Salazar - Creando a Salazar 1000.jpg|Salazar holds the Trident of Poseidon. Image:Salazar Trident.png| Image:Salazar Trident 2.png| Image:Salazar Trident Jack.png| Image:Jack broken Trident Salazar.png| Image:Curse ends.png|The end of Salazar's curse. Image:Salazar checks.png|Salazar discovers he's a living human being again. Image:Salazar celebrates.png|Salazar celebrates his restored mortality. Image:Salazar worried.png| Image:Salazar anchor chain.png|Salazar sees Barbossa falling toward him. Image:Salazar dies.png| Promotional images Image:SalazarWANTEDPoster.jpg| Image:Salazar.jpg| Image:Salazar helm.jpg|Javier Bardem as Salazar. Image:Salazar helmCropped.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Salazar 2.png| Image:Salazar sword.jpg| Image:The living come aboard.jpg| Image:Salazar spyglass.jpg| Image:Salazar_-18.jpg| Image:Salazar_-19.jpg| Image:Salazar crew attack.png| Image:POTC DMTNT FB 3.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales Official Poster.jpg| Image:Salazars Rache poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT IMAX Poster.jpg| Image:Piratas del Caribe - La Venganza de Salazar poster.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales - Collage Wall Poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo 2.jpg| Image:DMTNT Salazar promo.jpg| Image:POTC5 all promo.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo.jpg| Image:DMTNT Wallpaper.jpg| Image:Javier Bardem POTC5 poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT Textless Wallpaper.jpg| Image:Pirati dei Caraibi - La vendetta di Salazar.jpg| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean Salazar's Revenge Wallpaper.jpeg| Image:PotC DMTNT Banner Poster.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Greek Character Poster 02 - Javier Bardem.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Turkish Character Poster 02 - Javier Barden.jpg| Image:Salazar -21.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Australian Banner 02 Salazar.jpg| Image:Disney 23.jpg| Image:Potc5 header desktop.jpeg| Image:DMTNT Alternate Character Poster 02.jpg| Image:DMTNT Characters Banners 03.jpg| Image:DMTNT Fandango Poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT Concept art Salazar.jpg|Early concept art of Salazar and one of his men. Artwork by Darrell Warner. Image:Aaron-mcbride-captain-brand-and-silent-mary.jpg|Early concept of "Captain Brand", his crew, and the Silent Mary. Artwork by Aaron McBride. Image:Steve-jung-ghost-face17-wip-sj-130805-lowres.jpg|Artwork by Steve Jung. Image:Salazar by Nadia Mogilev.jpg|Artwork by Nadia Mogilev. Image:Salazar by Nadia Mogilev 2.jpg|Artwork by Nadia Mogilev. Image:Dj600tJWsAIrpOg.jpg| Image:MPC pirates-5-concept-art-ghost-soldier-3.jpg| Image:MPC Salazar.jpg| On-set images Image:Salazar compass.jpg|Salazar looks at the magical compass. Image:Vellido Bardem.jpg|Juan Carlos Vellido as Lesaro and Javier Bardem as Salazar. Image:Bardem and Ronning.png| Image:Filming Salazar.png| Image:Friend and Enemy.png| Miscellaneous Image:DMTNT Movie Novel.png|Salazar on the cover of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel. Image:DMTNT Activity Packet.png|Salazar on the cover of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Activity Packet. Image:Pirates of the Caribbean Coloring Book - Great Coloring Book for Kids and Adults.jpg|Salazar on the cover of ''Pirates of the Caribbean Coloring Book: Great Coloring Book for Kids and Adults. Image:DMTNT magazine 2.png|Salazar on the cover of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Behind the Scenes. Image:Lego Salazar.png|Salazar as a LEGO figure Image:Salazar'sCostume.png| Image:Salazar's uniform.jpeg| Image:Salazar Carina Henry costumes 1.jpg|Salazar's uniform, Carina Smyth's dress, and Henry Turner's clothing at the D23 Expo Disney in July 2017. Image:Salazar Carina Henry costumes 2.jpg| Image:Salazar costume.jpg| Category:Galleries